<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunchips by yaoisounds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240677">Sunchips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoisounds/pseuds/yaoisounds'>yaoisounds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoisounds/pseuds/yaoisounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my friend who absolutely loves sunchips wrote this and i decided to share it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunchips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning: i didn’t write this. it was created by a friend of mine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i go to the store one day completely horny and wet from my last bag of sunchips as i walk in the store the sunchips in my butthole crunch moving around in my soggy crunchy hole with each step  i grow hornier needing more of that delightful sunchips i grab a cart full of sunchips checking them out then filling up my car with the sunchips as i make my way home i can barely hold back my excitement and i lick my lips seductively looking in the rearview mirror  i pull over on the highway i crawl into the back of my car sliding of all my sweaty clothes i opens all the bags of sunchips and begin to eat them my mouth water i needed more inside me as i pull open another bag stuffing it in my mouth and inhaling the sweet cheesy smell  i start to pant thinking about the sweet multigrain  delicious crunchy chips as i drip with my precum dreaming of the sunchips i start you push in those crunchy babies in my butthole  huffing every time one of these magical multigrain thin chips scrap against my sopping insides  i huff wanting more<br/>
my trunk flips open and a big bag of sunchips whips out his thick crunch cheesy dick  i spread my ass cheeks as far as i could letting the sunchip man penetrate me with his huge multigrain chip dick  i moan loud letting it echo off the highway cars passing by  *i spin around on the sunchips man thick multigrain dick letting him slide his crunchy cheesy tongue in my mouth as i krinkle his bag with my hands tightening around his large thick sunchip dick as he lets the power of a thousand grains inside me and i embrace him becoming a sunchip myself then sunchip man adds me to his huge bag of sunchips, just like the rest.........................................crunch\</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i apologize</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>